My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean
by Babsy-chan
Summary: Sometimes, choosing to remain standing isn't easy...


A/N: Nope, never will own SM.. The first time I ever wrote an Endymion-centric fic and it turned into a horror story.. Ooops, there's my bias obviously. Please review, let me know if I scared you enough. :-)

"My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean"

.

.

 _My Bunny lies over the ocean_

 _My Bunny lies over the sea,_

 _My Bunny lies over the ocean,_

 _Oh bring back my Bunny to me…_

The king felt his lips curl into a smile while watching his beautiful wife sway to the nursery rhyme to lull their pink-haired bundle of joy to sleep. Neo-Queen Serenity is all divine and all beautiful and all tender and all love and all purity.

This however, is now just a memory to him.

King Endymion felt his lungs constricting as the events of the previous months brought fresh supply of tears to his eyes. He is too tired for this; now, more than ever, he is wishing that he, his wife, and all their friends could welcome death: swift, easy, and FINAL. This was too much to ask it seems, for they always comes back from the land of the dead; no matter how shredded their souls have become already.

 _Bring back, bring back,_

 _Oh bring back my Bunny to me, to me,_

 _Bring back, bring back,_

 _Oh bring back my Bunny to me._

He wants to blame somebody, anybody! However, he knows that he can't. He can't blame Uranus for slicing his late wife into two inches by two inches cubes; he can't blame Neptune for drowning the pieces to dispose of it in the most brutal way possible; and he can't blame Usagi for chasing after Rei and Ami.

He had believed his wife also when she said that she could save them; they were, after all, her best friends and her first ever senshis. Rei and Ami, were, after all, his dearest friends wives also, so he let her.

Ahhh… He pondered; he could blame those stupid scientists and their failed virus experiment. But he had to respect the dead; and Mars had made sure to burn them into a crisp after they had attacked her and Mercury viciously.

 _Last night as I lay on my pillow,_

 _Last night as I lay on my bed;_

 _Last night as I lay on my pillow,_

 _I dreamt that my Bunny was dead._

The two had teleported into the castle still bleeding and sporting several injuries that looked like bite marks despite their upgraded healing powers. They told everyone of a real life horror story they encountered. Their flesh was torn, as humans-turned-monsters fight each other for their innards. They wouldn't have survived the attack if not for their regeneration capabilities.

Mercury was sent because it was in her territory after all; the science labs and research centers were her baby: a government sustained isolated island for the best and brightest minds. It had produced breakthroughs like the cure for HIV and inoculation for dengue fever. It was the launching pot of all advancement in a much modernized society.

Mars was sent because she was the one who felt the disturbance of aura. She was also the one who could detect if there is still a flicker of humanity left that the queen could salvage.

Yes, the queen always saves.

 _Bring back, bring back,_

 _Oh bring back my Bunny to me, to me,_

 _Bring back, bring back,_

 _Oh bring back my Bunny to me._

He would never forget that night… Everything started to spiral downwards for Crystal Tokyo that night. Ami was gone before midnight and Rei was gone before daybreak. No one could understand it; they had regenerated fully, so their vitals stopping just as when everyone thought that the day's events were over were a real blow.

Jadeite had cursed the kami beautifully once Usagi declared her precious friends' souls gone. Zoicite, who was always the talkative one, was quiet, way too quiet for Endymion's liking. Makoto and Minako both fell to the floor in hysterical sobs, like a part of their own soul had been ripped away from them. Haruka and Michiru were standing in their own corner, crying bucketfuls but with all the grace expected from them two.

And his wife, elegant looking and beautiful, was praying. Looking back now, what good did it bring?

 _Oh, blow, ye winds over the ocean,_

 _Oh, blow, ye winds over the sea;_

 _Oh, blow, ye winds over the ocean,_

 _And bring back my Bunny to me._

They buried them in the grandest tombs available in the capital's castle; the marble room underneath their feet that no one hoped will be used. The whole world was mourning; but none as much as the queen. She was saying another goodbye; when she had thought that she will never ever have to; after so long. She feels like she had sent her dearest friends to their deaths again; for she was the one who told them to check the said trouble brewing. And worst of all, she had to keep a straight face and appear strong for all the people in the world.

When everyone had left, Jadeite and Zoicite were sitting ducks to what happened after.

Endymion was sweating buckets by now, and he wants to tear his own hair out upon remembering the looks on his men's faces.

 _Bring back, bring back,_

 _Oh bring back my Bunny to me, to me,_

 _Bring back, bring back,_

 _Oh bring back my Bunny to me._

The monsters that Rei and Ami had turned into not only destroyed their graves but desecrated also his men. Jed and Zoi were easy targets, and they were turned overnight. Forced to fight for their life or attack their beloved raised from the grave, they simply gave up.

Being eternal beings, fire can't destroy them; even their ashes regenerates and morphs back into their now semi-human-semi-animal form.

They found this out the hard way; some weeks after when they can't ignore the carnage that the four monsters have brought upon the civilians already. Jupiter in all reluctance fried the four with electricity until even their bones are dust.

And still, they regenerated.

Makoto was easy prey when Ami is involved; the same way that Minako, even as the leader, will fall when faced with Rei.

And then of course, his men, came tumbling down like Jack after Jill.

 _The winds have blown over the ocean,_

 _The winds have blown over the sea;_

 _The winds have blown over the ocean,_

 _and brought back my Bunny to me, to me._

Usagi can never say no to her closest friends. Usagi will never believe that there's no humanity left in her friends.

Usagi died at the hands of her friends.

And Usagi is now like her friends.

If he were Mamoru, he would have fallen too; but he was Endymion. Usagi fell because she stripped off Neo-Queen Serenity to save her friends.

The king can't stop shaking with grief and despair by now, remembering the first time he saw his former queen partaking of another human's flesh. Saturn had wanted to end everything that day, but he held her still and sought the help of Haruka and Mchiru instead.

 _Brought back, brought back,_

 _Brought back my Bunny to me, to me_

 _Brought back, brought back,_

 _They brought back my Bunny to me._

Against their will, the outers hunted down the inners one by one including his wife and the shittenou. They killed them and sliced them into cubes and have let the tides separate the pieces from each other.

And thus, Endymion stood at a cliff, mourning and watching the waves crashing against the walls of the crystal palace. He feels so alone now, even if he's still got Chibiusa.

Speaking of, he can hear her crying going near. He turned around, ready to thank Pluto once more for looking after his kid.

But it wasn't Pluto.

His princess is wailing now, while he was rooted and unable to even breathe.

Blue and empty eyes stared back at him.

Usagi was holding his daughter.

And there was blood dribbling down her chin.

 _It's far away over the oceans_

 _It's far away over the seas_

 _A beautiful palace is waiting_

 _For my dear little Bunny and me_

 _Sailing, sailing, its far away over_

 _the seas..._

Silence, Glaive, Surprise!


End file.
